pierce_the_veilfandomcom_es-20200216-history
The Boy Who Could Fly
THE BOY WHO COULD FLY (letra en ingles) Freeze, it's time to take you home it feels so early but I promised I would bring you to your door now our lips are numb as we walk sharing warm alcohol that kiss tastes like summer I hope you like the stars I stole for you one hundred million twinkle lights in neon blue I'll be the brightest someday, I'll be the brightest you'll see don't rain on my parade it's gonna glow in the dark I like it better when you can't keep warm don't ruin a perfect thing the boy on the blue moon dreams of sun now as the rain falls like shattered pieces of glass from the sky we bleed like water colors and drunken pastels down the stairways and I ask myself, why do I still pray when will it end and who fucking cares I swear to God I did what I could I practically begged you I pretended everything was fine a soul sacrifice, an American nightmare I'd rather be dead don't rain on my parade it's gonna glow in the dark I like it better when you can't keep warm don't ruin a perfect thing the boy on the blue moon hears a nightmare in his head I'll bet you money as you're running to the bathroom you barely started drinking but your beauty never stopped you you died in California by the sulfur and the sea I guess I never should have loved you but I do forever because you loved me and I break my glasses as I fall in the street if you were gonna leave this world how could it be without me now it's all over my tongue and still it has no taste because without you there is no me there's no me at all sometimes love dies like a dog so why don't we just let this one take care of itself don't rain on my parade THE BOY WHO COULD FLY (letra en español) Freeze! Es hora de llevarte a casa, se siente tan temprano, pero me prometí que le llevará a su puerta. Ahora nuestros labios están entumecidos! Mientras caminamos, compartiendo alcohol caliente ese beso sabe a verano. Espero que les guste las estrellas I robé para ti, Cien millones de luces brillan en azul neón. Voy a ser el día más brillante! Voy a ser el día más brillante! Voy a ser el más brillante, ya verás! No llueva en mi desfile, es gonna brillan en la oscuridad. Me gusta más cuando no se puede mantener el calor. No arruine una cosa perfecta, una cosa perfecta. El chico de los sueños de la luna azul del sol. Ahora, mientras la lluvia cae como piezas rotas de vidrio desde el cielo, nos sangran como acuarelas y pasteles borrachos abajo de las escaleras. Y yo me pregunto, ¿por qué aún orar? ¿Cuándo terminará? ¿Y quién se preocupa de mierda? Lo juro por Dios que hice lo que pude.Prácticamente le supliqué, fingí que todo estaba bien. Un sacrificio alma, una pesadilla americana. Prefiero estar muerto. No llueva en mi desfile, es gonna brillan en la oscuridad. Me gusta más cuando no se puede mantener el calor. No arruine una cosa perfecta, una cosa perfecta.El niño de la luna azul oye una pesadilla en la cabeza. Te apuesto dinero usted está corriendo para el baño, que apenas comenzó a beber, pero tu belleza nunca se detuvo. moriste en California por el azufre y el mar. Creo que nunca debería haber amado, pero no para siempre porque tú me has amado. Y Rompo mis gafas mientras caigo en la calle! Si fueras a dejar este mundo, como no podía ser sin mí? Ahora es todo mi lengua y todavía no tiene gusto, porque sin ti no hay yo. No hay me en absoluto. A veces el amor muere como un perro. (¿Por qué no dejamos que éste cuida de sí mismo?) No llueva en mi desfile, va a brillar en la oscuridad. Me gusta más cuando no se puede mantener el calor. No arruines algo perfecto, algo perfecto. El chico de los sueños de la luna azul ... No llueva en mi desfile. Me estoy perdiendo algo perfecto, una cosa perfecta, una cosa perfecta.